


Someone New

by MonaCake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Mild Language, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaCake/pseuds/MonaCake
Summary: Charlotte is an omega, that has been separated from her abusive alpha boyfriend for a year. She decides it's time to find another alpha and when she does a new journey will begin.





	1. Author's Note

So this story is kind of old, I haven't revised it properly to edit and I'm doing my best to finish it now, so I'm sorry if it's just not that good I only have to willpower to finish it at the moment.


	2. The Website

Name: Charlotte W.

Age: 28

Sex: Female

Gender: Girl

Dynamic: Omega

Likes: Dogs, otters, the color yellow, body pillows, multiplayer video games, pizza

 

 

Charlotte reread her profile over 50 times by now, she knew it was plain but she was also ready to get back into the dating game. Despite her nerves overreacting she submits her profile and waits. A few minutes go by that turn into hours. Charlotte began to believe she would never find someone interested in her until a high pitched ding comes from her laptop. She had gotten a match and a message! It was a female alpha by the name Josie.

Josie: Hello~ I see you are new and we matched. Thought I'd at lest say hi in case you want to talk.

Charlotte smiles thinking, "She seems nice. Maybe I should try to talk to her."

Char: Hi. I don't mind talking to you, thank you for messaging me :)  
  
Josie: No problem. Oh, if you just want someone to talk to when you are bored you can message me, I don't mind if you just want to be friends~

Char: That's really nice, thank you. I am usually bored so expect a lot of messages XD

Josie: Haha, same.

Char: Uh so what can we talk about...?

Josie: Anything I don't mind.

 

Charlotte and Josie talk for hours, literally about anything. Games, animals, why a tomato is a vegetable and vise versa. Charlotte was very happy that she was hitting it off and Josie showed no signs of manipulation which made her more comfortable. They soon made plans to meet up since they lived in the same city.

Charlotte didn't mind this but was still a little worried because alphas tend to look similar; that most of the time would scare her away from possibly friendly alphas. However she knew that she would have to keep calm when they meet.


	3. Meeting Her

Josie was happy to meet Charlotte but knew how the meeting would end. Just like all the others. Her beta height, weight and looks always turned omegas away. Even the dainty ones! If Charlotte did seem to be turned off by this, Josie had a plan she would be ready to use. Her beta looks but alpha strength would surely be impressive right?

People would expect some muscular man or woman be able to lift a car or something else heavy but what about someone who lacks visible muscles? Of course not. So Josie set up a meeting at the local carnival where there would be the Strongman Game. Josie always won that one.

She smiles at the thought of an omega fawning over her for once but soon a voice breaks her thoughts.

"Josie..?" Charlotte wonders walking over, thinking. "She is wearing a blue shirt with grey shorts and sneakers...."

"Charlotte?" Josie also wonders, waving while thinking as well. "Pink dress, white tights and white....uh...type of shoes? But she has a denim jacket on... She could just be cold Josie, don't be stupid."  
  
"She is a bit short... Is she really an alpha?" Charlotte smiles feeling very relaxed now, "I was wondering if it was you. You don't really look like an alpha so I was thrown off a bit.."

"Ah yeah." Josie scratches the back of her head.

"Oh not that it's bad! You're still strong looking! I-I'm sorry...I d-"

"Hey, hey. It's all good." Josie smiles. "I get that a lot so I'm use to it and getting angry over how I look is pretty dumb."

Charlotte smiles sheepishly and nods, shrugging a bit.

Josie hold her hand out, "Shall we go in?"

Charlotte nods, smiling and takes her hand. They walk in the gates and bam! Popcorn, cotton candy, hot dogs and a whole bunch of other scents just hit them making Josie's stomach growl loudly.

"Hahaha...! Sorry,"  She laughs. "Man everything smells so good! Do you want to get something to eat first?"

"Sure, I think if I walk around for too long I might end up eating a stuffed animal." Charlotte giggles making Josie blush.

She thinks, "God. I didn't want to fall in love so quickly. Well it's probably just the atmosphere... Her hand is really warm too. Wonder what it would be like to hug her..."

The two girls search around and soon pick an ice cream stand that has some peculiar choices like vanilla lemonade. Charlotte ends up picking rockyroad and Josie takes mint white chocolate. As they walk around and eat, Josie takes the opportunity to hold Charlotte's hand again, however, Charlotte yanks it away by impulse from the sudden contact.

Charlotte goes a bit red, "I-I'm sorry...I-"

"No, no," Josie smiles halfheartedly, "It was bit sudden. I grabbed your hand too forcefully, right?"

Charlotte shakes her head and continues to eat her ice cream, not looking at Josie.

"Did I just mess up....?" Josie thinks glancing at her and says, "Hey if I did hurt your hand, you can tell me. I am stronger than I look so no need to be embarrassed or anything..."

"That's not it at all..."

"Oh. Well what is it?"

Charlotte goes silent and just as Josie speaks another voice booms over her, "Charlotte?!"


	4. Him Again

Charlotte freezes and Josie turns around to see an quite obvious alpha trudging towards them. He looks a bit angry making Josie's protective instincts kick in, she steps in front of Charlotte taking a quick glance at her. Josie sees the fear in her eyes, knowing what she should do right then.

"Get out of my way beta." He spits on Josie's face and hair, ready to push her away.

Without a second thought she throws her ice cream in his face, throwing Charlotte over her shoulder and bolts out of the area as quickly as possible. Josie only stops when they are a few feet out of the food court section and behind a game stand. Unfortunately, the owner of it sees them and tells the two to book it, not wanting any mischief from them.

Josie, still worried that the angry alpha will find them, takes Charlotte into the first building they see, which happens to be the Hall of Mirrors. As she frantically bumps into mirrors, trying to get somewhere that feels like the middle, Josie takes a look at Charlotte to see her slightly tired and distressed face. Josie stops and bends down to get a better look at her.

"Are you ok? I know I grabbed you harshly but I wasn't trying to hurt you..." She speaks with a low gentle voice, brushing a few strands of hair away from Charlotte's face.

Charlotte doesn't look into her eyes, shaking ever so slightly. Josie kneels down, rubbing the omega's cheek with her thumb. After a few moments, Charlotte stops shaking and gives a weak smile.

"S-sorry about that. I-"

"Who was he?" Josie interrupts. "Don't lie either."

"I-I don't-"

"Charlotte. You can trust me,"

After a long moment of silence, Charlie tells her everything. Only stopping when she sees the boiling rage behind Josie's eyes accompanied by a smile. Without a word, Josie pats Charlotte's head and quickly walks out of the Hall of Mirrors, looking around. Suddenly, she hears a yell from her left a takes a glance to see the same guy from earlier, charging towards her.

Josie doesn't even flinch. Despite being a 'lover and not a fighter', she has been encountered by betas and alphas before to see who truly is more strong and dominant. The thing is, no one could understand her beta-like body would allow her to move quickly but her alpha genes still gave her great strength. Unfortunately, Charlotte has made her way out of the Hall and shouts for Josie causing her to flinch and stumble over her feet. The guy lands the punch on her temple, practically pushing Josie down to the ground at the same time. Charlotte gasps and freezes up.

"Didn't I tell you to get out of my way?" The guy picks Josie up by the collar of her shirt, a cut below her eyebrow now bleeds along with some swelling.

Josie smiles, her vision a bit blurry but she's close enough to the guy to strike his throat. He half coughs and half breathes in, dropping her and holds his throat groaning in pain while bending down. He tries to grab her as she gets up but Josie knees him right in the nose. He groans in pain, holding his nose, it dripping some blood on to the dirt.

"Who's the beta, now bitch?" Josie gives him a sinister smile that falters as she sees Charlotte staring at the two.

Finally, Charlotte manages to move and her first thought is to run, which she follows promptly.


	5. They're Not the Same

Josie watches Charlotte run off and begins to chase after her but she is stopped by security and forcefully escorted out along with Charlotte's ex. Thankfully, he doesn't cause anymore trouble with her but leaves Josie with one last remark.

"Once she runs, she'll never come back," He chuckles.

Josie feels her heart drop, that fight must have scared Charlotte. She probably thinks she's just like him. But she's not. Josie's far from being anything like that 'man'. She begins to look around for her date.

"Shit! I should have kept my cool!" She mutters, "I need to show her I'm better than that. I'm nothing like...like that thing!"

Josie spent at least 10 minutes wandering around before catching a glimpse of Charlotte in the distance. She runs over to her, almost crashing in a kid who was also running but despite not hitting him, he falls over and cries. Josie stops, feeling bad and tries to calm the kid down, saying sorry but nothing works.

Eventually the parents come over, yet the boy still sobs. Josie groans and does the only thing she can think of, making a funny face. Pushing her nose up with one finger, sticking her tongue out, rolling her eyes as far back as she can, only stopping when she hears a laugh. She chuckles as well before remembering what she was doing before this little incident.

She looks over to see if Charlotte is still there and she is. She'd been watching Josie ever since that boy started crying.

"He would always-" Charlotte begins to think only to be startled and interrupted by Josie shouting her name.

"Charlotte!" Josie waves to her, "Glad I found you." She takes in a deep breath and, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you if I did, I was just so pissed after what you had told me and-and...if you don't want to talk to me anymore that's fine."

Charlotte smiles sheepishly, "I still want to talk to you. But...if we do go on other dates, try not to fight ok?"

Josie blushes, grinning a bit, "Yeah, ok. I'll do my best."

"Good." Charlotte smiles more and the two begin walking, she begins to think again, "Maybe she is different from him."

"Wait, what if it's a courting fight?"

"I'm already being courted by you, Josie."

"...Ah, right. Everyone better back off then,"

"They really are not the same." Charlotte mumbles.


	6. Author's Note

I'm not sure what to do with the rest of this story at the moment so while it is marked as complete I may add on to it later.


End file.
